1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical systems and methods for treatment. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for treating aneurysms.
Aneurysms are enlargements or “bulges” in blood vessels which are often prone to rupture and which therefore present a serious risk to the patient. Aneurysms may occur in any blood vessel but are of particular concern when they occur in the cerebral vasculature or the patient's aorta.
The present invention is particularly concerned with aneurysms occurring in the aorta, particularly those referred to as aortic aneurysms. Abdominal aortic aneurysms (AAA's) are classified based on their location within the aorta as well as their shape and complexity. Aneurysms which are found below the renal arteries are referred to as infrarenal abdominal aortic aneurysms. Suprarenal abdominal aortic aneurysms occur above the renal arteries, while thoracic aortic aneurysms (TAA's) occur in the ascending, transverse, or descending part of the upper aorta.
Infrarenal aneurysms are the most common, representing about eighty percent (80%) of all aortic aneurysms. Suprarenal aneurysms are less common, representing about 20% of the aortic aneurysms. Thoracic aortic aneurysms are the least common and often the most difficult to treat.
The most common form of aneurysm is “fusiform,” where the enlargement extends about the entire aortic circumference. Less commonly, the aneurysms may be characterized by a bulge on one side of the blood vessel attached at a narrow neck. Thoracic aortic aneurysms are often dissecting aneurysms caused by hemorrhagic separation in the aortic wall, usually within the medial layer. The most common treatment for each of these types and forms of aneurysm is open surgical repair. Open surgical repair is quite successful in patients who are otherwise reasonably healthy and free from significant co-morbidities. Such open surgical procedures are problematic, however, since access to the abdominal and thoracic aortas is difficult to obtain and because the aorta must be clamped off, placing significant strain on the patient's heart.
Over the past decade, endoluminal grafts have come into widespread use for the treatment of aortic aneurysm in patients who cannot undergo open surgical procedures. In general, endoluminal repairs access the aneurysm “endoluminally” through either or both iliac arteries in the groin. The grafts, which typically have been fabric or membrane tubes supported and attached by various stent structures, are then implanted, typically requiring several pieces or modules to be assembled in situ. Successful endoluminal procedures have a much shorter recovery period than open surgical procedures.
Present endoluminal aortic aneurysm repairs, however, suffer from a number of limitations. For example, a significant number of endoluminal repair patients experience leakage at the proximal juncture (attachment point closest to the heart) within two years of the initial repair procedure. While such leaks can often be fixed by further endoluminal procedures, the need to have such follow-up treatments significantly increases cost and is certainly undesirable for the patient. A less common but more serious problem has been graft migration. In instances where the graft migrates or slips from its intended position, open surgical repair is required. This is a particular problem since the patients receiving the endoluminal grafts are often those who are not considered to be good surgical candidates.
Further shortcomings of the present endoluminal graft systems relate to both deployment and configuration. For example, many of the commercially available endovascular systems are too large (above 12 F) for percutaneous introduction. Moreover, current devices often have an annular support frame that is stiff and difficult to deliver as well as unsuitable for treating many geometrically complex aneurysms, particularly infrarenal aneurysms with little space between the renal arteries and the upper end of the aneurysm, referred to as short-neck or no-neck aneurysms. Aneurysms having torturous geometries, are also difficult to treat.
For these reasons, it would be desirable to provide improved methods and systems for the endoluminal and minimally invasive treatment of aortic aneurysms. In particular, it would be desirable to provide systems having lower delivery profile and methods which can be delivered percutaneously and that can track and be deployed in tortuous vessels. It would also be desirable to provide prostheses with minimal or no endoleaks, which resist migration, which are flexible and relatively easy to deploy, and which can treat many if not all aneurismal configurations, including short-neck and no-neck aneurysms as well as those with highly irregular and asymmetric geometries. It would be further desirable to provide systems and methods which are compatible with current designs for endoluminal stents and grafts, including single lumen stents and grafts, bifurcated stents and grafts, parallel stents and grafts, as well as with double-walled filling structures which are the subject of the commonly owned, copending applications described below. It would also be desirable to provide systems and methods that provide feedback to the operator as to the positioning and deployment of the endoluminal repair device in the aneurysm. The systems and methods would preferably be deployable with the stents and grafts at the time the stents and grafts are initially placed. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods for repairing previously implanted aortic stents and grafts, either endoluminally or percutaneously. At least some of these objectives will be met by the inventions described hereinbelow.
2. Description of the Background Art
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0025853 describes a double-walled filling structure for treating aortic and other aneurysms. Copending, commonly owned U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0212112, describes the use of liners and extenders to anchor and seal such double-walled filling structures within the aorta. The full disclosures of both these publications are incorporated herein by reference. PCT Publication No. WO 01/21108 describes expandable implants attached to a central graft for filling aortic aneurysms. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,330,528; 5,534,024; 5,843,160; 6,168,592; 6,190,402; 6,312,462; 6,312,463; U.S. Patent Publications 2002/0045848; 2003/0014075; 2004/0204755; 2005/0004660; and PCT Publication No. WO 02/102282.